Muggle Studies and The Discovery of Drarry
by wrackspurts-in-my-brain
Summary: Summary: Draco needs to pass all of his classes but is failing muggle studies, he enlists the help of none other than Harry Potter but what they discover is more than they bargained for, throw Colin 'Creepy' Creevey and the fun begins. Mostly cute fluff but there is some language warnings! ONESHOT (might do another part if there are lots of lovely reviews) :D


**Muggle Studies and The Discovery of Drarry**

**Inspired by an omegle conversation with VenustuslovesJames 3**

**_Summary:_****_ Draco needs to pass all of his classes but is failing muggle studies, he enlists the help of none other than Harry Potter but what they discover is more than they bargained for, throw Colin 'Creepy' Creevey and the fun begins. ONESHOT (might do another part if there are lots of lovely reviews) :D_**

**_Warnings: Flufff and some mild language!_**

**_Enjoy, Read, Review and Favourite!_**

**_Lily Green over and out!_**

They were both sitting at opposite ends of the classroom with the practise Muggle Studies computers forming a wall between them.

Draco was warned by his father if he failed even one subject this year he would be disinherited. He had tried to reason with Lucius since Muggle Studies was his worst, naturally, after being brought up with a strict Muggle hating lifestyle with Voldemort's right hand man as his father, but no, _every _subject had to be passed with at least an E. Fat chance that was happening. He needed help, but who loved muggles enough and would help him. No one he reasoned miserably. No Slytherin would know anything so they were out the picture. Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaws wouldn't even consider helping him. That left him with the Gryffindors. Great.

Only problem there was that every single Gryffindor hated him with a passion. Sighing loudly he rested his head on top of his arms on the desk he was attempting to write an essay at and his eyes fell on Potter. He was sitting slouched over what it seemed the same essay Draco was set since they were in the same Muggle Studies class but the only difference was that Potter had written roughly two foot already! Fucking hell he was screwed.

Then it came to him, maybe Potter would help him. _No way he hates you remember_, his inner voice countered. _It's worth a try and I am pretty desperate, _he reasoned. _Malfoy's are not desperate_, it reprimanded him. This little voice sounded suspiciously like his fathers. _Shut up and go away, its worth a try _he shouted and the little voice quieted. Well that was that sorted.

'Potter,' He said, lifting himself off the desk and standing to walk over to where the lone golden boy was scribbling furiously.

No response. 'Potter,' He tried again a little louder since they were at the back of the library and Madame Pince was nowhere to be seen.

Now standing right beside the boy, he nudged his arm lightly, sucked in a great big breath and rushed out his question, 'CanIaskyouafavourPotter?'

A confused, 'What?' was his reply.

'Erm can I ask you a favour Potter? He asked nervously fidgeting with the hem of his jumper.

When Potter looked up Draco just froze, staring into the emerald coloured eyes, not paying attention to what was being said.

'Sorry what Potter?' He mumbled embarrassed looking down at his feet.

'I said, stop staring at me like that and I'll consider it.'

'Oh.. yeah.. sorry. Erm will you help me work the muggle studies computers.. erm I need to pass.. pass this year and.. I don't think anyone else would help me erm, would you?' Wow he sounded pathetic, begging like a little girl, way to go Malfoy.

'Yeah sure, I'll help.'

Did Draco just hear what he thought he heard?

'Oh okay.'

Draco moved to let Potter out of the chair and followed him obediently over to the computer section between their two work areas. Sitting down in the plush burgundy computer chair in front of the screen he glanced to his right, finding Potter a lot closer than what he thought he was. Gulping and looking away he tried to focus on Potters instructions.

Leaning over Draco, Potter points to a button, 'So you press this button here and it turns on, then you go to this menu using the mouse,' Draco just looked perplexed at the round lump of plastic with a wire Potter called a mouse, 'Here I'll show you.' Potter then takes his hand, _takes his HAND! _Puts it on the 'mouse' and rolls it over to the thing he kept calling the internet and made his finger 'click' it. It opened up a 'webpage' so he was told.

'See like that?'

Draco found to his horror that his face heats up in a crimson blush as Harry removed his hand. Snapping himself out of his state he nodded curtly at Harry. Then he remembered something Zabini had been obsessed about in Muggle Studies that he kept saying was in the computer.

'Potter, can you show me that folder there?' He asked pointing to the favourites tab on the screen.

'Sure.' He replied before opening it up for Draco to look at. Finally spotting what he was looking for; Draco took command and clicked open a site called, fanfiction . net.

'This is what Zabini kept going on about for months and months, what is it?' Draco asked, looking at Potter with the most innocent look on his face a Malfoy could get away with.

'Here let me see then,' He gently pushed Draco over in the seat so that they could share, Draco watched as Harry's eyes widened the further he got down the page before he gasped.

'What! What is it Potter?' He asked, desperate to know what the hell Potter was gaping at.

'Bloody hell! It's full of this stuff called Drarry?' Harry looked so cute when he was confused, _oh shit_, not this again Malfoy.

'Potter what the hell is Drarry?'

'I have an idea but I think I need to make sure. This link is something about pictures, god I really hope this isn't what I think this is!'

Clicking on the link the screen started a new tab and the annoying little timer came up on the screen as if it was mocking them.

It finally fucked off only to show the most horrifically sexy picture of him and Harry, shit when did he even become Harry? naked in bed together!

'Malfoy?'

Draco was deadly still.

'Drarry is us Malfoy, US.'

Draco took a deep breath to calm himself, which didn't work, before he burst out, 'When the hell did we do that Potter!' Harry continued to scroll down getting to the more explicit ones before Draco finally decided to cover his eyes, 'Potter get it off the screen!' He whined embarrassingly.

'When did we do that Potter? I don't remember! Why don't I remember?' He demanded now looking Harry straight in the eye.

'What!' Harry shouts, 'But we.. we never.. what the bloody hell! I never got in bed with you Malfoy!'

'I don't understand,' Draco cried out, 'How did they get pictures if we never did that then?'

Harry went silent from the rant but a dawning of realization came over his face which soon faded into an angry scowl which would rival Snape's on a bad day.

'Oh Merlin! Colin Creevey! It was him! He found a way to manipulate pictures of people together with two photos! That bloody idiot, Merlin he is going to be at the wrong end of a bat bogey hex to the balls.

Inside Draco was bubbling with white hot rage; he was ready to burst, 'THAT FUCKING GRYFFINDOR, I'LL KILL HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS.' Draco was heaving with adrenaline, ready to jump out of the seat and rampage to the Gryffindor Tower right there and then. He was just about get to the library door before Harry grabbed him by the upper arm and hauled him back into a nearby chair.

Draco sighed in defeat, 'Why is it us of all people?' His posture slumped as he dropped his head into his hands.

'Hey, hey don't worry about it I'll sort it,' Harry said soothingly dropping to his knees in front of the chair Draco occupied. Looking up from his hands, Draco's eyes became glassy at the blatant care showing on Harry's face, before he launched himself into Harry's arms in a bear hug.

'Don't be upset it'll be fine Draco.'

His heart fluttered when Harry used his given name, making him bury his head into the crook of Harry's neck even further, inhaling the glorious scent that was just Harry.

Smiling he lifted his head and extracted himself from Harry and hauled him off the floor.

'Let's go.' Harry said with a small pink blush tingeing his cheeks. Grabbing Draco's hand without thinking he dragged them both out of the library, heading for Gryffindor tower.

Reaching the portrait, Harry covered Draco's ears and smiled at his perplexed expression, then spoke the password.

Pulling Draco through the portrait and into the common room by the hand again, he looked around for Colin and spotted him in the corner looking through his pictures on his camera he presumed.

He shouted across the room, 'YOU, What the fuck were you thinking when you uploaded those pictures on the internet?'

Colin's head snapped up so quickly you could've probably heard the click, his eyes widened as he found himself at the end of a wand pointing straight at him from about six foot away, in the hands of a pissed off Harry Potter holding hands with Draco Malfoy.

Draco whispered in Harry's ear keeping a wary eye on Colin, 'What's the internet again?'

He turned his head slightly and Harry rolled his eyes in amusement, 'The thing I helped you click on when we found those pictures. Remember?'

Draco blushed lightly still aware of several Gryffindors watching their interaction and spoke softly back, 'Oh.. yeah,' finishing with a light smile before he turned back to Creepy Creevey.

'I don't have a clue what you are talking about Harry but you do realise you are holding Malfoy's hand,' Colin asked with a smug smile of satisfaction on his face.

'Fuck off Colin, I just grabbed him and ran up hear when I found out what you did. How could you say that we were.. that's disgusting!' He shouted and let their joined hands drop to his side and stepped to the left away from Draco, trying hard not to look at the hurt expression residing on his face.

_How could he do that? I thought I could trust him!_ Near tears Draco burst out, 'POTTER YOU BASTARD, DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME DISGUSTING.' His voice cracked before he rounded on Colin, going deadly calm, 'And _you_.. you filthy little Mudblood, stay the hell away from me or else.'

He turned back to Harry and slapped him hard, leaving a dark red handprint before he ran out with hot, fat tears streaming down his face.

Realising his error, Harry cringed, ran after him and called, 'Draco! Draco please wait! I meant the fact he had actually made the picture, not you! Please slow down!'

Draco panted heavily but continued to power walk, 'Stay away from me Potter if I disgust you that much!' He spat, 'I don't know why I even bothered to ask for your fucking help,' he shouted behind him.

It was difficult to catch up to Draco, he was a fast walker but Harry ran at full speed and managed to reach for his hand. He clasped it, spun him around to face him, 'Please,' he whispered, 'I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry. Please don't run away from me.'

Tears still rolled down Draco's slightly flushed cheeks, 'Why should I listen to a word you say if you think that a gay relationship is disgusting?' Turning his head downwards to look at his feet and then to the clasped hands, anger bubbling back up, 'Won't you catch my disease from touching me Potter?' He sneered, snatched his hand away and stepped back.

'Draco, listen to me, I'm sorry. I don't care that you are gay, I'm just afraid.. terrified to admit my sexuality to anyone, but Draco I like you, more than I have liked anyone before. I'd love for us to be.. together but..,' Harry sighed hopelessly, still grateful Draco was standing there; he pressed on, 'I'm so sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean to.'

He reached out for Draco's hands and was surprised when Draco offered no resistance as he took them into his own, pulling the boy closer to him.

Harry looked up from their joined hands to meet a piercing grey stare that sent shivers down his spine, 'Do you mean it? Do you really mean that Harry?' Draco whispered with a broken look on his face.

Harry stepped closer so that their noses touched, 'Yes, I do mean it; I would never have imagined myself falling for you Draco.'

Hearing Draco's breath hitch in his chest made the butterflies in his stomach beat their wings even faster, the thump thumping added to the suspense of Draco's answer, 'Harry..' Draco choked out, 'I think I love you too, I think I always have.'

Harry tilted Draco's head gently with his nose and he leaned impossibly close, before capturing the pink lips under his own, deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms around Draco's waist pulling the boy flush against his own body. Draco sighed in contentment and responded with fervor filling the kiss with all the passion he had missed out on and trailed his hands up Harry's arms to rest around his neck, burying his fingers within the dark hair.


End file.
